


Girlfriend?

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: Andi and Libby are fake dating but Andi catches feelings.





	Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr @cxrus-kippen!

Andi and Libby had been ‘dating’ for awhile now, and Andi had started to develop feelings. 

It started as an act, as a way to make Andi’s ex jealous, and Libby was more than happy to help. They made a whole plan, told their friends what was going on, and the plan was in motion. 

They would constantly hang out, doing all the couple-y stuff, and soon, Andi was in love.

“Hey, Libs?” Andi signed to Libby.

“Yeah?” Libby signed back.

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Libby looked at Andi, confused, “What about us?”

“We’ve been pretending to date for months now, but I’m not pretending. I like you, a lot, and I just have to know if you feel the same,” Andi said as she signed.

“I do,” Libby signed, looking away after.

Andi tapped her shoulder, catching her attention, “You do?” She signed.

Libby nodded quickly, smiling.

“Can I kiss you?” Andi signed, looking Libby in the eye.

Libby nodded again, leaning towards Andi.

They kissed, Andi smiling into it. She pulled away slowly, looking back up to Libby.

“Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time?” Andi signed, smiling.

Libby nodded, kissing her now girlfriend again.


End file.
